In recent years, it is demanded to identify an attachment mounted on a construction machine in real time in order to appropriately control the construction machine, appropriately manage operating conditions of the construction machine, or the like. For example, JP2010-273344A discloses a technique of allowing an operator to input identification information of an attachment at the time of mounting the attachment and managing the attachment mounted on a working device based on the input identification information.
JP2010-273344A, however, has a problem that every time the attachment is replaced, an operator is required to input identification information, resulting in increasing operator' burden. Additionally, an operator may forget inputting identification information, and in this case, there occurs a problem that a working machine cannot identify the attachment.
Under these circumstances, there is proposed a technique of transmitting proper information of an attachment from a transmitter disposed in the attachment to a receiver disposed on a main body portion side.
For setting control parameters with a single action, such as a hydraulic pressure to be supplied and a flow rate which are required of a replaceable attachment, for example, JPH10-237904A discloses a technique of providing the attachment with a transmitter, causing a ROM of the transmitter to store proper information of the attachment, such as an accelerator position and a pump setting output, and transmitting the proper information from the transmitter to a controller on an apparatus main body side via wires or wirelessly, thereby causing the controller to control a construction machine according to the proper information.
JPH10-237904A, however, does not take into consideration the suppression of power consumption of the receiver which receives a radio signal and therefore needs improvement in this respect.